Odcinek 6485
9 stycznia 2013 23 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6484. « 6485. » 6486. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W domu na klifie, Liam pyta Hope, czy jest pewna co do ingerencji Billa w ich włoski ślub. Córka Brooke upiera się, że jego ojciec przyznał się do uwolnienia Deacona z więzienia, aby sabotował ten ich ślub. "Wszystko to było częścią planu Billa, by sprawić, że jego syn ostatecznie będzie ze Steffy", wyjaśnia Loganówna. Liam nie może ukryć gniewu, a Hope, choć rozumie, jak wiele znaczą dla niego relacje z ojcem to uważa, że musi on umieć się przed nim bronić. Liam nie może pogodzić się z manipulacjami ojca, po czym wychodzi. W rezydencji Spencerów, Brooke pyta Billa o jego samopoczucie. Kobieta przypuszcza, że ostatnia interwencja musiała być dla niego czymś niemal ekstremalnym. Bill cieszy się racjonalnym myśleniem szwagierki i obiecuje odstawić alkohol na jakiś czas, choć upiera się, że nie ma z tym problemu. Na oczach Logan, Bill wylewa trunki do zlewu. Chce zrobić to dla Katie, choć uskarża się, że jego żona jest nadwrażliwa. Brooke uważa, że wszystko się ułoży, a Bill przeczuwa, iż Liam będzie na niego wściekły. Brooke przypomina, że relacja z ojcem jest dla jego syna bardzo ważna. W biurze "FC", Steffy i Thomas rozmawiają o zbliżającym się konkursie oraz wypadku Caroline. Thomas uważa, że "gorliwy" wuj dziewczyny, Bill, miał z tym coś wspólnego. Rozmowa zwraca się do Ricka, który przed kilkoma dniami wyznał Hope prawdę o wydarzeniach w klubie nocnym. Steffy twierdzi, że Hope spróbuje odzyskać Liama, ale po chwili zauważa, że wraz z ukochanym są w miejscu, gdzie Loganówna nie może nic zrobić. Forresterówna wyjawia również bratu, że ostatnio Liam uderzył Ricka. "Być może mózg Caroline się rozszyfruje i wróci do Ciebie", sugeruje Steffy. Steffy przybywa do domu na klifie, by zastać w nim Hope. Córka Brooke obwieszcza, że Liam wie już wszystko na temat manipulacji Billa we Włoszech. Steffy przyznaje, że podejrzewała o to ojca Liama, ale nic nie powiedziała, ponieważ nie chciała rujnować relacji ukochanego z ojcem. Hope tymczasem zauważa, jak bardzo została okradziona z życia, godności oraz męża. Nadal uważa, że pewnego dnia ona i Liam się pobiorą. W swoim samochodzie, Liam wspomina moment, w którym Bill uczył go, jak być prawdziwym mężczyzną. Wkrótce, syn Billa przybywa do rezydencji ojca, gdzie tamten przypomina mu, że gdy przybył do Włoch, zgodził się zaakceptować Hope w rodzinie. „Straciłeś mnie. Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego życia”, rozkazuje ojcu Liam. Chłopak dodaje, że od teraz będą mieć relacje wyłącznie zawodowe. Bill jest pewien, że poradzą sobie, ale Liam odpiera, że jego obietnice nic nie znaczą. Po chwili zdejmuje on naszyjnik z przypiętym mieczem. Bill uważa, że ich relacje się nie polepszą, jeśli Liam odejdzie i przypomina, że miecz reprezentuje ich nierozerwalną więź. Liam stawia wisiorek na stole i odwraca się, by wyjść. Bill niespodziewanie chwyta maleńki miecz i wbija go sobie w pierś! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5